


As the years go by

by nilnil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, R27 - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilnil/pseuds/nilnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…like normal infants we might be growing up from now on.” That was what Verde said. So what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the years go by

“Only the part ‘they will be infants and never grow’ was lifted. In other words, like normal infants we might be growing up from now on.” That was what Verde said right after the Arcobaleno’s curse was broken.

It was surreal; Reborn did not feel any different aside the fact that the familiar weight of the yellow pacifier hanging around his neck was gone. He looked around and saw that his fellow ex-Arcobalenos chatting happily at the prospects of living out their years.

Tsuna was right when he was mad at Reborn the day before. Reborn never expected a decent death, in fact living the way he did, having assignments to teach his two students the way of the mafiaso, was more than he could wish for. He was happy while he lived his half-life, knowing that there was only a gruesome death awaiting him at the end of his life. The baby did not dare hope to want to live, which was why all his hopes were pinned on Dino, and then Tsuna.

But Tsuna surpassed that hope. That cowardly-but-yet-will-do-whatever-it-takes-to-protect-those-closest-to-him-no-good of a student used his dying will and managed to convince Reborn that, even a cursed person like him, deserve to live. Reborn smiled to himself, Tsuna is far too soft as a Mafioso, but that is what makes him Tsuna. Reborn would not be able to be alive, living if Tsuna was not there.

Looking up at Tsuna surrounded with his familigia, Reborn cannot help be feel warm that his Dame-student has grown beyond leaps and bounds. He would need to thank his student…

Of course what is he saying? Reborn smirked as he started to plot for his latest tort- umm, evaluation of his student.

Amidst chatting happily and laughing at his family’s antics, Tsuna felt a chill down his spine. Instinctively he looked around but found no immediate danger. Shrugging, he shook off the feeling and turned his family again.

Reborn cackled evilly.

* * *

The evaluation was a success. Of course with Reborn planning, how could it not be? Reborn saw the evolution of Tsuna’s dying will. His dying will changed to whatever that is most important at that point in time. All in all, the tort- umm evaluation gave him things to play with- umm design more effective lessons for his student.

However that was not the reason why Reborn was sitting in Vongola’s private jet, on the way to Italy to report back to the Kyuudaime. He thought back of how Tsuna answered to the same question he has been asking (demanding) right from the beginning.

_“Whether or not you will become the 10th Vongola”_

_“I said already didn’t I?! That I WON’T BECOME THE 10TH VONGOLA!!!”_

_“I don’t really like being around people that much. If you don’t intend to become the 10th, then I have no intention of staying with you for any longer_.”

Okay, so he lied. His initial intention was that if Tsuna said he would become Vongola’s Decimo, he would stay behind, to prepare him completely. Tsuna still had plenty of years before he can fully mature into the Vongola boss. If Tsuna said otherwise, then he will stay regardless and torture-…persuade Tsuna into saying the right answer. After all, he had never failed a mission before and he was not going to start failing anytime.

_“I WON’T BECOME THE 10TH VONGOLA!!!”_

That remark made Reborn strangely pissed off beyond belief for no reason at all. It is not as if Reborn did not expect this kind of answer from his student. In fact, he calculated the percentage of Tsuna rejecting the position to be 98.45%, (which is an improvement of 99.98% since the ring conflict). But the moment that no-good student of his shouted vehemently that he did not want to be Vongola Decimo, it set his blood boiling, he had to resist the urge to blow up Tsuna’s room into smithereens. He knew if he stayed behind, he knew he would vent his anger on his student (it is Tsuna’s fault anyways for being useless). Hence, he took the chance to get away from Tsuna.

Besides, knowing how much Tsuna relied on him, Tsuna would be begging for him to return. Reborn sniggered. Scaring Tsuna once in a while is not so bad. In any case, he needed to report back to the Ninth in Italy as the Ninth had requested for a meeting to reevaluate his contract due to the fact that the curse had been lifted.

It would not be long before he returned...

Reborn cackled evilly.

* * *

In the main office room of the Vongola Nono, there was an elderly man sitting in the middle of the room behind a large mahogany desk, dressed in an elegant suit flipping through a paper report. Though old, Timoteo was a usually cheerful man, except for the moment; he has a slight furrow of his eyebrows. Sitting on top of three cushions on a chair opposite the Ninth was an infant who was sitting quietly waiting for the verdict.

“Did you ask again?” The Ninth asked while reviewing Reborn’s report about the heir Vongola. Reborn nodded, “Despite his growth, Dame-Tsuna remains as Dame-Tsuna. He refused to be Vongola 10th again.”

“I…see…” Timoteo sighed as he fingered the papers of the report, not really reading the words. He did not need to read the report to know what happened. The news of Tsuna uniting all leaders of the Arcobaleno fight, defeating Vindice and hence help break the infamous Arcobaleno Curse spread like a wild fire, shaking the core of the mafia world. No one would have expected a young man, with a no-good reputation like Tsuna could achieve such a success. If Tsuna were to accept the Vongola Decimo’s position, Timoteo knew that the mafia world would be in safe hands and he can retire happily.

But Tsuna had time and time again refused this position… Then again, it was precisely because Tsuna did not want to be the boss that he will become a great boss. This was the source of Timoteo’s dilemma. Timoteo firmly believes that Tsuna will change Vongola into the ideal that Primo once wanted. However, Tsuna was still very young, and he must have his own dreams and choice, yet he has taken that away from Tsuna. Perhaps…

“Reborn, this assignment will be temporarily suspended.” Black eyes blinked, as Reborn looked questioningly to the Ninth, as Timoteo massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. It seemed pretty out of character of him to suddenly say this, but after seeing the young man go through so much… his heart ached for him.

“I need to reevaluate my decision about young Tsuna. I will take one week to discuss this issue with my guardians and the external organization.”

“If it is about Tsuna not being able to be a good boss, I’m sure I’ll be able to train him into a competent Mafioso.” Reborn stated. The elderly man shook his head, “Reborn, you have not failed me, in fact what you have done for Tsuna is beyond my wildest dreams.” Reborn nodded, acknowledging the work that he had put through. “But nevertheless, I would like to rethink this decision. Meanwhile, why not take this time to rest, Reborn? You have been working non-stop for two years. You may do whatever you want in this mansion, you have definitely earned a well-deserved break.”

The Ninth’s announcement surprised him, but Reborn did not let it show on his face as he dipped his fedora to hide his face. “Tsuna can be a good mafia boss.” It was the most that Reborn would be willing to compliment his student.

The Ninth smiled, “I know, now the question is whether I want him to be one or not. It has nothing to do with you, Reborn.”

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement as the Ninth proceeded to work out the loose ends of Reborn’s contract. Though Reborn was outwardly paying attention, inwardly, he was at a lost.

He was left alone in a huge mansion with absolutely no restraints whatsoever. He was supposed to rest and have a well-deserved break. What was he going to do now?

Reborn cackled evilly.

* * *

A week later, Reborn was bored. When the ninth said, “you can do whatever you want in this mansion.” Reborn took the meaning of it literally. Reborn knew that he should have some self-restraint, and being as old as he was (mentally) he should be mature enough to just take this chance and have a nice vacation to completely relax.

Naturally, he acted like the one-year-old that he actually was.

He wrecked havoc in kitchen because the food cooked is not as delicious (homely) as the food cooked by Tsuna’s mother. Furthermore, the kitchen do not have a coffee machine, instead everyone just drinks instant coffee. Can anyone believe it? Vongola mansion, possibly the only organization that has the most money as well as technology, does not have a decent coffee machine.

Reborn was sure to rectify that problem immediately.

On another day, he took over some of the recruits training. Half of them ran away before half of the day was over, the other half were seriously injured and none of the recruits could go for training the next day. The trainers had to beg the Ninth to let Reborn do something else before they lose anymore manpower. In general, Reborn was just being his normal self, wrecking havoc around Vongola until the Ninth had to pull the stops to all of Reborn’s antics.

Reborn had done all that and still has nothing to do. (No, Reborn was not sulking) Which brings back to the point that Reborn was bored.

If he was back in Namimori, he could be playi-training his student. Seriously, what have the Vongola been recruiting, useless newbies who cannot even withstand a tenth of Reborn’s tort-training programme. Even Dame-Tsuna can last longer than these fools.

Then again, none of them are candidates for being the don of the Vongola, naturally they are unworthy.

However this brings back to the issue that he was bored. Terribly. Terribly bored.

“Why Reborn, you look depressed.”

“Iemitsu.” Reborn twitched, being restless the whole week, he was willing to take on the leader of the external organization, heck family. Besides, his contract was still undergoing the process of being rewritten.

Tsuna’s father chuckled, “You’re practically moping around.” Reborn shot a glare at the external advisor, Leon immediately morphing into a gun pointed towards Iemitsu.

“Who’s moping around?” Iemitsu smirked, not caring if he was face with the world’s No. 1 hitman and was about to reply something completely suicidal when another man in a suit joined in the conversation, “and what are you gentlemen talking about?”

“Kyuudaime.” Leon morphed back into a chameleon while Iemitsu bowed slightly at the sight of their boss.

“We were just talking about what Reborn is going to do in the near future.”

“Ah, regarding that,” Timiteo began, “We have come to a decision that you should continue to tutor Tsuna.”

Reborn raised an eyebrow, “Dame-Tsuna says he doesn’t want to be the Vongola Tenth.”

“Of course he doesn’t want to be. He should be aiming higher, the Neo Vongola Primo.”

Reborn stared unblinkingly at Timoteo, the only sign to show that he was interested in this proposition.

“We’ve discussed and reached a joint conclusion. Reborn, you have taught Tsuna for a year already, and we think you will continue to make great progress with him and eventually he would be the boss of Vongola, bringing Vongola to heights only reached before during Primo’s time. You contract would remain, you’ll tutor Tsuna for another seven years, and afterwards you may decide whether or not to continue your contract with Vongola. Do you agree?” the elderly handed over a thick document.

Reborn flipped through the papers and read through the details. Then without further ado, Leon morphed into a pen as he signed onto the contract, sealing the deal.

“Ja, I’ll be taking my leave,” Reborn bowed and turned around. The moment he turn, Reborn smirked, he better hurry back fast, he had missed one week of home tortur- tutoring with Tsuna and he has a lot to catch up.

After Reborn left, Kyuudaime addressed the situation to his trusted external advisor, “Are you sure this is alright for Tsuna? After so long, he still refuses to be the tenth, I was really considering taking him off the inheritance list.” Timoteo contemplated.

Iemitsu laughed boisterously, “No worries, remember what I told you during the meeting? Before I flew back, I saw Tsuna moping around too. Tsuna needs Reborn very much. And as much as Reborn would like to deny it, Reborn needs Tsuna too.”

The old man nodded, though he still had a doubtful face.

“Besides, keeping Reborn here in Vongola mansion will be just suicidal.” Iemitsu added. 

With that Kyuudaime turned pale at the thought of the damage that Reborn had brought within this one week. It had been what solidified his decision. Yes, Vongola was better off with Reborn as Tsuna’s tutor.

He almost pitied Tsuna.

Almost.

* * *

And so, 13 hours later, 6000 miles away, a one-year old infant in a suit and a fedora hat, armed with two battling guns, exploded a hole through Sawada’s residence, specifically one Sawada Tsunayoshi’s room.

"Ciaossu”

Reborn cackled evilly.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta... anyone knows anyone?


End file.
